Five Sexy Nights At Freddy's
by Karida Dovahkiin
Summary: Mike Schmidt has just started working at Freddy's Pizzaria, but he doesn't find out that the Suits like to force themselves on careless guards until he starts his first shift. However, Mike has a lot of experience in the world of physical pleasures, and that becomes his tool for survival. (Contains male on male sex, and it's not actually that rape-y)
1. Prologue

Mike Schmidt glanced around at the dining area of the Freddy's Pizzaria. It seemed like a nice enough place, if a bit messy. However, Mike had been here earlier, and there were a lot of families eating out, so the mess could only be attributed to lazy cleaners.

He'd arrived a little earlier than his job required - he was a night guard, and would be on duty from midnight to six in the morning - because there was someone who wanted to talk to him about exactly what he had to do. Mike couldn't think what would be so important that he had to arrive early, though; he'd been a night guard at other places before, and all a night guard had to do was make sure no burglars could get in. Although, Mike would be surprised if anyone tried to rob a restaurant designed around children, even if it was a popular one.

Mike jumped when he heard a door squeaking open and shut, and spun around only to see a mildly amused man stood a few feet behind him.

"That paranoia might just come in useful," Lucius Yates remarked. Lucius was the other night guard, who worked from seven to midnight, though he initially worked Mike's hours.

"I can't think why," Mike replied. "Who would want to rob Freddy's Pizzaria?" Lucius' expression became more serious.

"_That_'s what I wanted to talk to you about. It's not keeping people out that you need to worry about..." Mike cocked his brow. "It's keeping people _in_."

"I don't understand."

"You've met the Suits, haven't you?" Mike nodded.

The Suits was a nickname given to the workers whose jobs were to entertain the children, and they did so while dressed in animal suits. The namesake of the restaurant, Freddy Fazbear, was a bear suit, and inside was Frederick Kingsley, a tall, muscular man with brown eyes, tanned skin and shaggy brunette hair. The part of Bonnie, a rabbit suit, was played by Benjamin Winters. Benjamin was of average height with a lithe build. His naturally black hair was dyed lilac, and was mostly shaven apart from a thick tuft running along the middle of his skull. His eyes were naturally blood red, supposedly a mutation of albinism that also accounted for his pale skin. Chica, a chick suit, was played by rosy-skinned aryan Charlie Pierce, who had a short and slightly chubby build. His hair was styled in a very neat bob that reached his jaw, and his eyes were both bright and icy. Foxy was available only to those who paid for special seats, and was played by Raphael McQueen, who was tall, somewhere between lithe and athletic, and had fair skin, long auburn hair, and emerald green eyes.

"I already know that they live here," Mike began. "So, I'm keeping an eye on them?"

"Well..." Lucius looked hesitant. "The Suits have known each other since they were kids, and something happened to them some years ago that gave them the same problem. They're all a little mentally ill, and it manifests as sleep-walking, except it can get worse if they encounter someone other than each other."

"Um."

"I know, I know, it would've been nice if someone had told you when you signed up," Lucius chuckled, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"So what do you mean by 'worse'?" Mike asked with uncertainty.

"They don't interact with each other, but, at night, they get a little... _feral_, for lack of a better word. They're motivated by their most basic desires, even if they were sated when they were conscious."

"Don't beat around the bush, just tell me what they do."

"If you let them overpower you - and, let me tell you, they're stronger than they look, even Charlie - they _might_ force themselves on you, or even..." Lucius gulped before continuing. "If they're _hungry_, then they might eat you alive." Mike's mouth fell open. "It's only happened twice, so you'll probably be lucky! If they do force themselves on you, then they're more likely to just strangle you, and _that_'s only happened three times." Mike stared at Lucius in bewilderment. "They're not in mental facilities because there's nothing anyone can do, and the children love them, so the boss decided to just keep them here, where they won't hurt anyone, as long as the night guards are careful and don't let them wander outside."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Mike huffed.

"Well, yes. You can see where they are on the cameras - although the one in the kitchen is broken - so if you can't see them anywhere then that means it's probably a good idea to close the doors. But you have limited power because the area's been having electricity problems, so you can't keep the doors closed. If the power goes out, the doors go up, and Frederick moves around the most when it's completely dark, so that means you're pretty much screwed. I've heard that Fred's the worst, so you should really try to conserve power. There are two cameras you need to check frequently: the one in Pirate Cove, because Raphael sleeps there, and won't move around if the camera's on him, and the one in the hallway to your left, because that's the only warning you'll have if Frederick's coming to get you. If Benjamin or Charlie are coming for you, and you can't see them, use the lights for the doorways. If they're there, shut the doors until they go away."

"And that's everything I need to know." Lucius paused before replying.

"Yeah, yes, that's all. That's all I need to survive, at least." Mike sighed, knowing that he now had to stay because he'd already accepted the job and there was no one else to do it.

"Okay. Thanks, I guess. And wish me luck, seeing as it's nearly midnight."

"Good luck," Lucius smiled, trying to be comforting. "The office is through there." Lucius pointed to a door, and Mike thanked him again before going to get settled in.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Night 1

Four hours had passed already. Mike honestly felt that it had gone quickly, despite the occasional fright that Benjamin gave him. The man's red eyes were terrifying in the darkness of the restaurant, and he looked completely psychotic when bathed in the harsh light of the doorways. Charlie was just wandering through the building, though he hadn't yet entered either hallway leading to the security office. Frederick was nowhere to be seen, but Mike guessed that he just wasn't active yet. Raphael was moving around inside Pirate Cove, but Mike had apparently been watching him enough to keep him idle.

Mike put down the screen that displayed the cameras' views, resting it on his lap so he could rub his eyes. When he looked back at the screen, he knew something was off. He flicked through the cameras, getting more frantic as he did - but Benjamin was nowhere to be found. Mike looked up from the screen, knowing that Benjamin was in the doorway, and reached for the button to close the door, but his wrist was grabbed by a pale hand with black painted nails.

Benjamin was already there.

Mike looked up, terrified, into the bloody red eyes. Benjamin's smile was one of malice and sadistic joy. It made a chill creep up Mike's spine. The hand moved up to his throat, and Benjamin pulled him by his shirt, practically throwing him to the floor. Mike landed on his back, and suddenly he was being straddled. Benjamin ground their crotches together, elliciting a shocked gasp from Mike.

Suddenly, Benjamin pulled Mike up, and then pulled him closer so he was forced to go onto his hands and knees to prevent injury. Benjamin placed a hand on the back of Mike's head, grabbing a fistful of hair to control him, and pushed Mike's head closer to his crotch.

Mike could feel the heat through Benjamin's trousers. He figured that his best means of survival would be to convince Benjamin that he was worth more alive, even if that meant becoming some sort of sex slave during the night, so Mike reached up to undo the button on Benjamin's trousers. His eyes flickered up to see how the feral male reacted, and he had a look of curiosity on his face. Mike turned back to Benjamin's trousers, and leaned forward to take the zipper between his teeth. He deliberately pulled it down slowly, and was thankful that he wasn't encouraged to speed up. Once the zipper was all the way down, Benjamin let go of Mike's hair so he could push his trousers down, revealing a pair of black silky boxers. There was a slight wetness where the head of Benjamin's cock was resting, and Mike decided to take it into his mouth through the fabric. Benjamin growled quietly, and his hips twitched forward. Mike looked up, and, upon seeing a less malicious smirk on Benjamin's face, felt a little more confident about surviving this encounter.

Mike was a little embarassed to admit that servicing other males normally aroused him, and, despite the situation, he was definitely feeling a heat growing in his crotch. In fact, the situation just seemed to arouse him more. Benjamin was definitely getting harder, his cock now making a tent in his boxers, so Mike decided to go a little further. He reached up and yanked down Benjamin's boxers, causing a five-and-a-half inch cock to spring out. Mike first went for Benjamin's testicles. He took each ball into his mouth, one at a time, and sucked on them, earning loud moans from Benjamin. Mike move upwards, kissing Benjamin's cock from base to tip, and, when he reached the head, he teased the narrow slit with his tongue. Mike looked up at Benjamin to see how he was reacting, and he found, much to his delight, that the feral male had a look of ecstasy on his face. He looked down, the bloody red eyes meeting Mike's ashen grey ones, and suddenly looked irritated that Mike had stopped. He placed his hand on Mike's head again, letting out a demanding growl as he pulled his head closer.

Mike smirked and, perhaps a little too happy to oblige, took the head of Benjamin's cock into his mouth. He suckled lightly at first, but then decided to take Benjamin deeper. It wasn't difficult, considering that Benjamin wasn't particularly long or thick, but it was still a pleasant feeling when Mike managed to take Benjamin down to the base. When he did, Benjamin growled happily, and then placed both hands on Mike's head to keep him in place while he thrust in and out of the night guard's mouth. Benjamin was slow at first, but his pace increased quickly, though Mike was able to deal with the cock ravaging his mouth and throat.

Mike himself couldn't resist the burning heat in his crotch, so he reached down, undid the button and zip on his trousers, and slipped his hand inside his boxers to start stroking his own erect member. Apparently pleasuring himself made him better at sucking Benjamin's cock, because Benjamin was getting wilder and noisier. It wasn't long before the feral male buried his cock as far as it would go into Mike's throat. Mike continued to suck, even when he could feel Benjamin's cock pumping semen into his throat. He just obediently swallowed it down, relishing the taste.

Benjamin pushed Mike away once he was sated, but something else entered his wild mind when he saw that Mike had been jacking off. With a smirk, Benjamin pushed Mike onto his back and knelt between the night guard's legs. Mike was a little surprised that Benjamin had decided to return the favour, but he wasn't going to complain. Benjamin proved to be very good at fellatio, because Mike didn't take long to climax. He arched into Benjamin's mouth and moaned loudly as he came. Benjamin apparently wasn't as used to blowjobs as Mike, because he seemed a little surprised when Mike came in his mouth. He withdrew quickly, allowing Mike's semen to drip from his mouth. He looked a little confused for a second, but then started cleaning up the mess with his tongue, seemingly enjoying the taste.

When Benjamin was finished, he gave Mike a violent glare. For a moment, Mike was worried that his willingness to service the Suits, or at least Benjamin, had not been enough to evade death. He flinched when Benjamin reached out to him, but was surprised when, instead, the feral male helped him up. Benjamin gave Mike one last smirk before leaving, and Mike, not quite sure if he truly had escaped death or not, remained frozen in place. It was a few seconds before he remembered that Benjamin was not the only one in the building, so Mike sat down again to view the cameras.

The rest of the night was quiet. Benjamin simply retired to his room, where Mike assumed Frederick still was, and Charlie followed suit shortly before six o'clock arrived. Raphael remained in Pirate's Cove, moving about a little, but he, too, settled down as the sun rose.

Mike was quite happy with this first night, even if he had possibly nearly died. He prayed that, should he encounter one or more of the other three, his sexual subservience would be enough to stop them from taking his life.


	3. Night 2

Despite the events of the first night, Mike was still nervous about the nights yet to come. Neither Benjamin nor Freddy had left their rooms, but Charlie was wandering around the kitchens. Even three hours into the shift, he had only once entered the hallway to Mike's right. Mike wasn't willing to allow Raphael to leave Pirate Cove; according to Lucius, he was the Suit responsible for both of the deaths that involved cannibalism, and Mike was not willing to risk death by consumption, even if mating with the fox meant possible survival.

Mike glanced down at the camera, and was quite pleased to see that Benjamin had decided to wander around. However, Benjamin was not headed towards Mike - he seemed to be headed towards Charlie. It was strange to Mike at first - Lucius had said that they did not interact with each other - but then he realised that Benjamin was guiding Charlie.

Specifically, he was guiding the plump blonde in Mike's direction.

Mike waited for a few minutes, fidgeting in his seat as the thoughts of what might happen caused heat to pool in his abdomen. He didn't particularly mind what Charlie wanted to do with him, as long as it didn't involve murder.

The nightguard was removed from his lewd fantasies by a childish giggle. Mike jumped, his eyes flashing to his right. Someone was definitely there.

Mike leaned over to turn the light on, revealing Charlie standing in the door way. He stood childishly, like a mischievous and shy child with an innocent secret, but in his right hand he concealed something that was bright pink and round at the end. He was licking the tip of this item flirtatiously, his tongue circling the tip and occasionally teasing it as if it truly were a phallus with a urethra. The vibrator wasn't huge, but Mike had never used one before, so the feeling would be new to him if Charlie chose to put it inside Mike.

Charlie slowly entered the office, a cheeky grin plastering his face. Mike tried to stand when the young man was just a foot away, but he was pushed down again. Charlie straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around Mike's neck, and leaned in to give the night guard a peck on the lips - but that wasn't enough for Mike.

Mike pulled Charlie in closer, their next kiss being deeper and slightly more frenzied. Charlie didn't seem to mind, but Mike knew that the seemingly weak man was just letting him be dominant. Mike happily explored Charlie's mouth with his tongue, and then allowed the blonde to do the same to him.

During the kissing, Charlie had been grinding his crotch against Mike's, rousing the night guard further, though Charlie did not seem as feverish in his desire. Perhaps he was just more controlled than Benjamin had been. Mike, no longer able to restrain himself and praying that Charlie would not be aggressive in response, abruptly moved to the floor, taking the blonde with him though, thankfully, avoiding the Suit hitting his head on the hard ground. Mike all but ripped Charlie's shirt off, and moved down to suckle on a nipple. Charlie seemed to enjoy the attention, and he reached down to remove his shorts, revealing that he had nothing on underneath. Mike gently bit on nipple and pinched the other, and, with his free hand, reached down to fondle Charlie. The blonde sighed happily, thrusting softly into the hand.

Charlie decided that he now wanted to be in control, so he pushed Mike away. The Suit kept the night guard on his hands and knees as he walked behind Mike. Charlie kneeled down and pulled Mike's trousers down, though only enough to reveal his buttocks. Mike was curious as to what Charlie was planning to do, but he had no doubt that it involves the vibrator.

A sharp gasp escaped from Mike's mouth when he felt Charlie's hot and wet tongue slide up his crack slowly and deliberately. The feeling was not unknown to Mike, but it had been quite a while since he'd been rimmed. Charlie repeated his action a few times, and then switched to dipping his tongue inside Mike, rewarding him with a deep moan. He swirled his tongue around in various patterns, but each one excited Mike. Charlie withdrew when the night guard started to get a little too excited, though he replaced his tongue with the vibrator, still wet from when he had been sucking it to tease Mike. There was no resistance when it slid in, Mike being more than happy to take the intrusion. Charlie switched the vibrator on, putting it straight to the highest setting, and Mike let out a somewhat pained gasp. He almost came, but then he recovered himself, realising that the Suit might not be too pleased if he allowed himself to. Mike heard Charlie giggling behind him, so he turned around and pulled the blonde into another kiss.

Charlie started to deepen the kiss, but then pushed Mike onto his back and straddled his legs. He leaned down and licked Mike's cock from base to tip, and he didn't waste any time in taking Mike as deep in his throat as he possibly could. Charlie got as much saliva as possible on the slightly-larger-than-average phallus, and then leaned up, shifted forward, and positioned himself above Mike's cock. Charlie lowered himself, rubbing the phallus between his cheeks and revealing that he was already lubed up. The vibrations in Mike's ass were starting to drive him crazy.

"Charlie," he whined, jerking his hips up. "Please..." The blonde smirked.

His body didn't resist at all, and Mike slid comfortably inside with ease. Charlie didn't wait for the night guard to adjust to the feeling; after only a second of stillness, he was raising and lowering his hips in a steady rhythm. Mike certainly enjoyed it, and, judging by the blush and the stuck out tongue, Charlie was also enjoying himself.

Normally, Mike would've been able to prolong the experience, but the vibrator was still buzzing away and pushing Mike closer to the edge. He grasped Charlie's hips, taking the blonde by surprise, and started roughly thrusting in and out. He would've moved faster, but his body was weak due to the pleasure he was feeling. Charlie leaned back slightly, and another thrust forced out of him a loud groan. Mike gathered up as much energy as possible, trying to hit that same spot harder, and it wasn't long until Charlie was jerking himself off.

Charlie let out a pleasured cry as he came, semen splattering Mike's clothes. Another thrust later, and Mike was pumping his own semen deep inside Charlie.

The Suit fell atop Mike, both panting heavily and the vibrator still going. Charlie sat up, raised his hips so Mike's softened penis would slide out, and then reached behind him to remove the vibrator, much to Mike's relief. Charlie stood on shaky legs, picked up his clothes, and, with a smirk, left.

It took Mike a few moments to completely recover himself, and the first thing he did afterwards was check the cameras. Raphael was no longer in Pirate's Cove, so Mike hurriedly closed both doors - he didn't have nearly enough energy to deal with Raphael.

Mike smirked to himself, deciding that he would allow Raphael to come out and play the following night.


	4. Night 3

An hour into the third night, Mike still had not built up the courage to stop watching Raphael. Neither Benjamin nor Charlie were wandering the pizzaria, and Frederick still hadn't decided to leave his room. Raphael was the only one who seemed to be doing anything - but Mike was still too worried about being eaten alive to allow the fox to wander. Mike groaned, setting the screen down on the table beside him to rub his eyes, and, when he stopped, he saw Benjamin in the doorway to his left. The Suit had a smirk on his face, but it wasn't malicious or even flirtatious.

Mike looked at Benjamin curiously as the bloody-eyed man moved to stand in front of the night guard. Benjamin undid the button and zipper on Mike's trousers, pulled them off, and pushed Mike's legs up, his knees almost against his chest.

A hot and wet tongue dipped inside him, and it reached deeper inside than Charlie's had. Benjamin's tongue was longer, and he had a better idea of how to use it than the blonde had. Mike took hold of his thighs so Benjamin could let go and wet his fingers, which he did quickly. Before Mike knew it, two slick and slender fingers had entered him, and he let out a throaty groan in response. Benjamin gently moved his fingers in and out, eventually adding a third. He stretched Mike's hole, spreading his fingers and pushing deeper, and a movement on the screen, which Mike saw in his peripheral vision, alerted the night guard to what Benjamin was actually doing.

Mike was being prepared for Raphael.

Benjamin had either been told to do this or he knew what Raphael was like and didn't want Mike to be hurt. Either way, it wasn't much comfort.

Benjamin froze at the sound of something being knocked over. He gave Mike a worried but comforting look as he removed his fingers, but he couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

Mike sat properly again, his legs hurting from being held against his chest, and waited nervously for Raphael to enter the security office. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

Mike was alerted to Raphael's presence by a deep growl that sounded more like a purr. The night guard jumped at the sound, and saw the tall auburn-haired man standing in the doorway, wearing absolutely nothing and revealing several deep scars, a few of which did not seem to be fully healed. The Suit's cock was already fully erect, and, though it was only six inches, Mike was more worried about what he would actually do.

Raphael pulled Mike to the ground, forcing him on his knees, so his cock was mere centimetres from the night guard's face. Mike took the head into his mouth, getting plenty of saliva on it, and then lowered his head so as to take the first three inches down his throat. He glanced up at Raphael, though still bobbing his head up and down to avoid irritating the Suit, and was somewhat relieved to see a look of bliss. Mike took the cock as deep as he could, and reached down to stretch himself more. Mike wasn't normally a fan of dominant-submissive relationships in sex, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed Raphael's dominance.

Without warning, the Suit abruptly pushed Mike onto his back.

Before the night guard was entirely aware of what was going on, his legs had been pushed up to his shoulders and Raphael was knelt between them, his cock resting at Mike's entrance. He paused, smiled menacingly, and thrust as hard as he possibly could into the night guard, who let out a loud scream upon being penetrated. Raphael gave Mike no time to adjust, and began roughly and quickly thrusting in and out. Though it wasn't particularly hard, the speed was almost too much for Mike to bear. Almost.

Mike managed to force Raphael's hands away from his legs, only to wrap them around the Suit's waist so he could arch his body and change the angle of the penetration. Mike shifted around, but he couldn't get Raphael to hit the right spot, and he let out a groan of frustration. A feverish glance in the Suit's direction begged for him to do something. Raphael smirked, leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around Mike's back, lifting him off the ground slightly. Mike threw his arms around Raphael's neck, and let out a loud cry of pleasure as the Suit was finally hitting his prostate. Raphael responded by sinking his teeth into Mike's shoulder and clawing at the night guard's back. Pain was normally a massive turn off for Mike, but the pleasure he was recieving kept his mind off of it.

Mike composed himself when it suddenly occured to him that, perhaps, the pleasure he gave to Benjamin and Charlie was what kept him alive. He tightened himself Raphael, and, returning his legs to the ground, tried to meet Raphael's thrusts. Mike dugs his nails into the Suit's back, and was rewarded with a pleased-sounding growl. Mike smirked, and set to work on nibbling Raphael's shoulder, occasionally biting down as hard as he possibly could.

The two kept this up for several minutes, both precariously on the edge of orgasm, until Mike decided to do two things. First, he started properly clawing at Raphael's back, tearing at the skin and causing crimson blood to flow forth. Second, he moved his focus to Raphael's neck, hoping that it might be more sensitive than the Suit's shoulder. These actions drove Raphael wild, and Mike knew this because, as soon as he drew blood from the neck, he became much more frenzied. Raphael was no longer biting Mike's shoulder; instead, he was panting heavily and occasionally letting out desperate whines and grunts. It wasn't long before Raphael finally came, pouring his seed inside the night guard. Mike allowed himself to orgasm, the heat from Raphael releasing his semen inside him pushing him over the edge.

Raphael gently allowed Mike to fall to the ground, while he straightened his back and pulled out. They were both motionless for a few moments, save for the heavy breathing, but, when Raphael had calmed down, the Suit returned to Pirate Cove.

When Raphael was gone, Mike started laughing to himself.

"Oh my God...!" he smirked, rubbing his face and sitting up.

However, Mike was vaguely aware that, in his peripheral vision, something was in the doorway to his right. Mike turned his head slowly, and could just about make out a pair of brown eyes.

"We'll have fun tomorrow," Frederick taunted. "I'll definitely break you."

With that, the Suit was simply gone, and Mike felt much less comfortable about the following night.


	5. Night 4

Mike had only started his shift an hour ago, and most of the electricity was gone already. He knew he didn't need to worry about Benjamin, Charlie or Raphael showing up - they'd already been sated for the week - but he was worried about Frederick. Mike had asked Lucius about what happened to the ones who were suffocated, and apparently they were all killed by Frederick. Benjamin and Charlie had them first, which left them vulnerable to Freddy or Raphael. In Frederick's case, all of the bodies were found with ligature marks.

Now, Mike was more than happy to please Frederick - he was just frightened about the fact that he would apparently be broken in the process, and bondage was not his thing. In fact, anything to do with BDSM was a huge turn off for him.

Mike flinched as a light flickered, and he checked the electricity levels.

He'd almost completely used it up.

The next few minutes were spent with increasing panic. Mike had half a mind to run, but, if he left the safety of the security room, Frederick was sure to get him, and if he was indeed the worst of the Suits, none of the other three would stop him.

Then the lights went out completely.

Mike sat in silence and darkness for what felt like hours, but it was probably more like minutes. He almost forgot to breathe. Mike could just barely make out anything in the security office, and he was sure that he would only see something clearly if it was inches from him.

Just as he was thinking that, he realised that Frederick was no more than two feet from him. The massive silhouette of the Suit had more or less materialised out of nowhere, so Mike had no idea how long Frederick had been standing there. The Suit moved closer to Mike, painfully slow, and the night guard was so frightened that he barely registered the throat around his neck. He doubted that the strangulation was what made him pass out, figuring that it had more to do with the fact that he wasn't breathing.

The last thing he saw before fainting was a malicious- no, a sadistic smirk, and Mike truly feared for his life.

When Mike awoke, the first he did was try to move, but he found that his ankles were bound together and his wrists were tied behind his back. When he became more focused, he realised that his face was against the cold, hard floor. He suddenly felt a hand against the small of his back, slowly drifting towards his ass, but the contact was skin on skin. Mike had been completely stripped of his clothes.

The fingers now circling his entrance were slick with lube or saliva. With no warning, they pushed inside, forcing a startled gasp out of Mike. Frederick was rough. He didn't care that Mike was getting some pleasure from the fingering, whcih the bondage negated. Mike figured that Frederick was more interested in him being loose enough to take him.

The fingering stopped as abruptly as it had started, and Freddy didn't waste any time in replacing his fingers with his cock. He rubbed it against Mike's cock, and the night guard knew that this would be a painful ride that he would never forget - if he survived. Frederick was at least eight and a half inches, and he felt quite thick. Before Mike could completely prepare himself for penetration, he felt a searing pain in his lower back, and Frederick didn't give him any time to adjust. He was suddenly pounding Mike with so much force that the night guard really did think that he would start to bleed.

Mike felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and he couldn't help but let out an occasional whimper. Frederick either found this annoying or he wanted to encourage it. Either way, the hard, bruising slap on Mike's ass only served to hurt him more, and he almost started sobbing.

Frederick used the bindings to pull Mike up and against his chest. The change of angle gave Mike a different sensation of pain, and Frederick chuckled at the tortured gasp that Mike let out in response to this change. His thrusts become harder and rougher, and they hurt even more.

Then Frederick found Mike's sweet spot.

Mike tightened as pleasure washed most of the pain away, and Frederick, enjoying the tightness, continued hitting that spot. Now that Mike was feeling both pleasure and pain, the pain seemed almost... pleasurable. When Mike gathered himself as best as he could, he realised that being tied up actually served to heighten the pleasure. If Mike could think at that point, he would've put it down to having a bad experience with bondage the first time he tried it, but he was too lost in his carnal desires to do anything other than moan and groan and whimper and scream.

Frederick grabbed Mike's cock and pumped roughly, his hand movements in time with his thrusts. Mike almost fell further into the abyss of lust, but then it dawned on him that the only reason that he survived the other three was because he satisfied them rather than letting them satisfy him. Mike tightened himself around Frederick and tried to meet his thrusts as best as he could while focusing on not climaxing.

The grunts and occasional whines in Mike's ear told him that his plan was working. It didn't take long for Frederick to forget that he was supposed to be controlled; he was so frenzied that he seemed to have lost all of his maliciousness. Before Mike knew it, his cheek was against the floor again, and Frederick was towering over him, humping him like a wild dog. When Frederick came, he just stopped moving, remaining sheathed inside Mike's body. Mike could almost feel him shaking.

When Frederick pulled out, he untied the ropes and pushed Mike onto his back. One hand grasped the night guard's cock while the other fingered him, massaging the prostate. Mike didn't take long to orgasm.

Mike was so exhausted that he barely remembered Frederick leaving, but, when he completely came to, he was just glad to still be alive.


End file.
